Blast to the Past
by JennieJane
Summary: What's wrong with Eighteen these days? All she does is sit there and think for hours! What could possibly be on her mind? And could that change the way she feels about life? It only takes one bald warrior and seven dragon balls to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: nothing much to say here *sigh* PLZ READ!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 1: Is it Wrong to Wish?

'She's doing it again.' Krillin thought worriedly as he caught his wife deep in thought again. He walked up to her and cleared his throat earning her attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously, awaiting the typical, "Nothing.", he always got. However, what he got this time was different, "I was just… thinking about… my life before Dr. Gero turned me into an android." She replied, her expression turning thoughtful again.

'I totally didn't see that one coming! But what could I possibly say? Does she even expect me to say something?' Krillin thought anxiously, his thoughts making a bead of sweat trail down his face. When 18 looked at Krillin, she immediately covered her mouth while giggling. His expression was completely comical!

Noticing the change of mood, Krillin laughed too. 'I guess my nervousness did the trick!' However, his enthusiastic thoughts vanished when the laughter ceased.

The android got up from her seat and went out to enjoy the sun's warmth on the island she shared with her husband and some of his friends.

'Poor Eighteen… What could I possibly do to help her and get her out of these troubling feelings?' he thought, willing his brain to find a way to make the android glad. Well, as happy as she can get…

'Think Krillin, think!' And then he found a possible way to end her problems. 'Of course! I could use the dragon balls to wish for her to go to her past! Ah, Krillin! You're a genius old man!' he thought giddily.

He practically flew out of the house, stopping to tell everyone that he was going to Capsule Corp.

The flight to Bulma's house didn't take long, for Krillin flew there at top speed. "Oh, Krillin! What a pleasant surprise! I was just making cookies!" Mrs. Briefs said with her usual optimism. "Hi Mrs. Briefs! Is Bulma around?" he asked rather rudely, but who could blame him? He was just trying to get away from the overly excited woman! "Bulma's inside dear!" she answered as she watered the roses she planted a few weeks ago.

Krillin rushed inside and almost immediately found the blue-haired genius making some coffee. "Hi Bulma!" he greeted casually while she jumped in the air, causing her coffee to spill all over the counter. She turned angrily, and directed her furious eyes at the unfortunate ex-monk.

"Krillin! How dare you enter my house and scare me like that! And without even knocking no less!" she yelled, her high voice causing Krillin to cover his ears.

"Nice to see you too, Bulma!" he tried to get back on her good side quickly. Only God knows what she'd do to him if he didn't! "So anyways, what brings you here?" she asked, cleaning the mess she believed her bald-headed friend had caused. Krillin scratched the back of his neck as he thought of a good way to put the deal.

"Well… You see… Android 18 kind of wishes to know how her life was before she became an android. And, being her husband, I thought that I should try to help her do that… so I was thinking of…"

"borrowing the dragon radar." The two said in unison. Bulma thought for a while. Then, she smiled, "If it's for Eighteen, then, feel free to use it to find the dragon balls! Come on! I'll give you the radar!"

Once Bulma left the room, Krillin let out a sigh of relief. He was going to help Eighteen! But there was a long way before that happens. The seven balls have to be found to make a wish. And Krillin was looking forward to complete that mission to assist her.

However, Krillin's thoughts were cut short when a certain saiyan prince shouted, "Woman! What's wrong with you screeching like a banshee all day? Some people need to concentrate to keep your sorry excuse of a planet in the universe!"

"Well excuse me, your majesty! But I kind of have something going on too!" Bulma yelled back. 'Wow… Is that the type of relationship they hold? I wonder how they got this far… Or more so, I wonder how Bulma stands him!' Krillin thought, astonished by the bond the two shared.

After taking a calming breath, Bulma asked, "So how is Marron doing?" Happy that Bulma was finally talking to him like a friend, he answered her cheerfully, "Oh she's fine! Thanks for asking Bulma!"

The two finally made it to the room holding the dragon radar. When Krillin got it, he lwft the house and flew to the island he called home.

'Finally! I almost started thinking that I would never get out of there! Now to more important matters.' He pressed the button a few times until he got the precise location of the first dragon ball. He grinned childishly, and flew towards his destination.

'I wonder how Eighteen would take this.' He thought while biring his lip nervously, 'However, it's not wrong to wish for this, right?'

Author's Notes: And that's the end of Chapter 1! Plz read and review! : )


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating this story for a while… here goes another chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 2: Wish Comes True?

"Whoa!" Krillin yelled out when he slipped on one of the many slippery rocks. He caught himself just as he was about to hit the ground by levitating a few inches above it. "I almost forgot I could do that…" Krillin said as he scratched the back of his head, his cheeks tinted red from embarrassment.

And with that, he flew towards the orb, its orange gleam giving the cave it was in a shade of its color. "Gotcha!" he said as he thrust a fist into the air while the other carried the ball. "Finally! That was the last of these!" he put the recently acquired dragonball in the bag where he put the others. 'Now for the hardest part…' he thought with dismay, 'Let's hope that she understands my noble intentions!'

Krillin burst his ki around him and flew directly to his house, he was sure that Eighteen would be more than excited to check out her past, but he was also positive that she would not go unless she had a decent argument before that. 'Her pride's the problem. Her pride could rival even Vegeta's!'

After half an hour, Krillin was at his house looking for his wife. Said wife came rushing towards him once he landed. "Where were you mister?" she started angrily. Krillin cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking under his wife's merciless glare, "I was just searching for the dragonballs." Catching Eighteen's inquisitive gaze, he continued, "Well, you know to wish for something." Eighteen rolled her eyes. What else would someone do with the dragonballs except wish for something?

"And that wish is?" Krillin rubbed his temple, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, "To wish for you to know everything that has happened to you before changed you." He said quickly.

Eighteen was beyond stunned, she couldn't even utter a sound. Krillin went through all the trouble of finding the dragonballs for three weeks, just to make her happy? Before she knew it, tears were forming in her crystal blue eyes. "Eighteen? Are you okay? Are you crying? Why are you sad? I thought that was going to cheer you up! Oh my! I'm so sorry! Was it something I said?" her lover asked worriedly only to be attacked by a huge hug.

"I'm not crying!" she shouted as she pulled away from the ex-monk, "I'm just…" she pondered a bit for the right word to describe her mood, "happy." Krillin smiled cheerfully, relieved that his wife was not in a bad mood. "Well, when do you want to make the wish?" he inquired. "It's getting late. We should probably leave it till tomorrow." She said after she thought for a moment. "Besides, you need to rest after all the trouble you went through for me." She commented with a small smile.

The next day, the couple were already outside at eight in the morning, putting the dragonballs on the ground to start the act.

"SHENRON! I CALL YOU FORTH TO GRANT OUR WISH!" Krillin yelled, causing the orange orbs to glow before the sky turned dark and a monstrous dragon appeared in front of them. Although Eighteen saw Shenron before, she couldn't help the shock and awe she felt when the huge being appeared.

"NAME YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT!" Shenron's voice spoke of power and strength that the duo were sure that the most brutal being alive would be intimidated by the dragon in front of them. Quickly gaining his senses, Krillin willed his voice not to quiver as he told Shenron their wish, "I WISH THAT WE KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO EIGHTEEN BEFORE CHANGED HER TO AN ANDROID!"

After hearing the bald man's wish, Shenron spoke again, "IT SHALL BE DONE!" his eyes shone red, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! I SHALL SEE YOU IN A YEAR!" And with that, the sky returned to its usual blue and the green being which was right in front of the two vanished.

Then, Krillin and Eighteen were hit by a powerful jab that sent them through time, space and various dimensions until they reached their destination. A huge, white building, decorated by pink and yellow flowers stood tall in front of the couple. However, what shocked the two was the writing on the building. The sign clearly stated in red, "SUNNY BROOK'S ORPHANAGE".


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: thank u all for reading and reviewing! I finally got this story a beta-reader! : )

Congratulations CookieFlame!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

_This chapter was beta'd by CookieFlame_

Chapter 3: A Big Discovery

Krillin looked around the place. It seemed quite peaceful… until a woman in a black cloak crept up from the shadows. The shadowed being walked stealthily towards the building while checking behind her back every now and then as if afraid of something following her. The woman finally made it to the huge door. Then, two blankets were visible in her hands. However, the mother of the twins hugged them both and neglected the siblings on the doorstep. After that, she walked down the stairs, took one last look at her babies, and left while covering her teary eyes.

"How could she do this to us?"

Eighteen yelled as she paced back and forth, not believing the scene that just occurred before her very eyes. How could a mother abandon her children like that? Little did Eighteen know that the miserable mother was just trying to protect her kids from their fate. The beautiful android glared murderously at the quickly disappearing figure.

"Eighteen… She probably had a good reason to leave yo…"

But Krillin was interrupted by Eighteen's shouting.

" A GOOD REASON?! LIKE WHAT KRILLIN?"

"I don't know Eighteen, we can follow her and probably find out. Unless you want to stay here and see what happened afterwards?"

Krillin suggested, trying to keep his calm so that his wife would not become more furious.

Eighteen nodded and trailed behind the cloaked woman. Before following the young woman, Krillin decided to take a look at the two infants. However, what he saw shocked him. The boy was definitely Seventeen, but the girl looked just like their daughter Marron! Although the baby version of Eighteen had a visible nose and narrower eyes…

On the duo's clothes, Krillin could see what seemed like a name tag. On Seventeen's, "Juunanagou" was written while "Juuhachigou" was written on Eighteen's. Krillin laughed when the blonde opened her blue eyes, but what caught his attention was that her eyes were full of life, not like Eighteen's cold ones.

Krillin made a few funny faces that made the baby giggle, and caused Krillin to smile. He then got up and followed the older blonde.

"What took you so long?"

Eighteen asked angrily as the two closed in on the female. Krillin blushed embarrassedly and scratched the back of his head. Getting no response from her companion, Eighteen turned to glare at the now sweat-dropping male. She rolled her eyes and continued her pursue.

After a few minutes, the woman stopped walking and her eyes widened in disbelief. The man she was protecting the twins from was right before her, grinning smugly at her. Sweat started to drip from her forehead, and she shook uncontrollably fearing her kids' safety. Then, she removed the black hood revealing straight, brown hair and light blue eyes. Her pale skin turned paler as the man strode forward.

Eighteen's jaw dropped as she saw a much younger version of the mad scientist who turned her into an android. Before the two pretty woman and bald man stood none other than Dr. Gero himself.

The man clicked his tongue annoyingly at the now scowling woman.

"Not a smart move my dear Claire. Now do tell. Where are they?"

The man said in a mocking tone while Claire regained her confidence.

"Come on now Claire! You know that I'm not going to hurt them! I'm only going to keep them till they're old enough so I can turn them to androids that will do whatever I want in answer to my command!"

The crazy man cackled maniacally. Claire spat angrily and defiantly at the scientist causing his own anger to flare.

"HOW DARE YOU?! YOU INSOLENT WOMAN!"

Dr. Gero yelled wrathfully making the younger woman shrink in fear. He gathered a good amount of energy in his palm and directed it at the brunette. A blinding light followed by a shrill shriek took place before everything returned to normal and nothing was left of Eighteen's mother.

Eighteen's eyes were glued to where her mother once stood. Her mother had tried to protect them from this man! She gave them away against her will and gave up her life for them, not saying a word about them to the researcher. But all of that has gone to waste since despite everything, Dr. Gero still got them and took away their humanity to live a life of servitude as his androids and slaves.

She grinned cheerfully when she remembered Seventeen killing the mad scientist and the old man's expression when Seventeen rid them of him.

Standing before him now gave her a sense of déjà vu, but she shook it aside because she knew that never again will he return to torment her, for she now had friends and a family who would keep her safe. And although she would never say it out loud, the people around her meant the world to her. Especially the bald man standing next to her and the gil they brought together.

Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to read and review! : )


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: thanks for all the reviews! I hope u enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

_This chapter was beta'd by CookieFlame_

Chapter 4: Trying to Change the Past

Dr. Gero made his way to where he believed the woman left her kids, and he was heading straight towards Krillin and Eighteen!

"Eighteen! Come on! He's coming here! We have to move!" Krillin tried desperately to get his wife out of the scientist's way, but she wouldn't budge an inch.

"I'll stop him from taking us. Maybe then, our life would be different!" she said as she prepared herself for a fight. However, Dr. Gero didn't seem to notice the duo, not even when Krillin shouted at the top of his lungs at Eighteen to get a move on.

"Well, if he hasn't noticed us after your little outburst; then I don't know what will get his attention." She said calmly, a smirk spreading on her lips. She crouched down into a fighting stance, ready to defend her younger self, but to her and Krillin's shock, the doctor moved right through her!

Krillin's mouth hung open at the incident while Eighteen could only stare wide-eyed at the old man's back.

"But… how?" Krillin couldn't say anything except those two words. Then, he saw a tree on the side of the street. He walked towards it and captured one falling leaf.

"What just happened?" Eighteen spat out angrily, kicking the ground as her only chance of a new life flew away.

"Well, my guess is that we can't make contact with other beings here, we're practically invisible to them. However, we can touch the things around them, but-" he was cut short by a shrill scream from his side where a high-school girl stood while pointing at the flying leaf in front of her.

"Oh my God! What the hell is this? A leaf can't fly, can it?" the girl was clearly panicking. Running out of options, she sped down the street away from the leaf that was held by an unseen Krillin.

"As I was saying, they wouldn't see us; they would only see the object we're carrying." Eighteen could only stare dumbfounded at her husband's smart words.

"For once in your life Krillin, I think you didn't point out the obvious." She said still stunned.

"Thanks!" But after he realized that it was an insult too, he exclaimed, "Hey!" while he pouted immaturely. Eighteen couldn't help laughing mockingly at her husband's expression. However, seriousness dawned once again on the blonde's features.

"We should probably follow Gero." She said as she hurried after the mad inventor, Krillin soon followed suit. After a couple of minutes, the two were right next to the doctor as he eye-balled the blankets that were wrapped snuggly around the twins.

"Soon, I will come back for them at this place. And if they weren't here, I would just follow them to wherever they go!" he laughed madly, "It's a perfect plan! And then, the whole universe will pay for mocking my intelligence! They will all die! And the only ones who will survive are me and my precious androids." He laughed evilly, liking every bit of this moment.

And with that, he turned on his heel and went on his merry way, thinking of all the people who had wronged him so he can get his revenge back on them first. The two watched his departure until his figure was nothing but a dark dot. Then, they diverted their attention to the babies.

"Just to make sure that my theory was right." Krillin said as he knelt to pick one of the two, but all his fingers passed through was thin air. Eighteen sighed, when she suddenly noticed something burly on her husband's side.

"Krillin, what is that thing in your pocket?" she asked as she pointed at it. Krillin put his hands in his pockets, and sure enough something was in his pocket. He pulled out a machine with a screen and various buttons with numbers.

"What's this?" she asked while Krillin turned the thing in his hand. On the side, the letters 'Shenron's Time Machine' were visible.

"I guess it's for skipping a few years so we wouldn't have to watch everything that has happened in your life. You know the small things that have happened that have no importance, like right now for instance. We don't need to see what happened now that Gero is gone, right?" Krillin uncharacteristically answered shrewdly, leaving Eighteen aghast for the second time that day. Krillin scratched the back of his head and caught a glimpse of a newspapers' stand. He strolled towards it, and held one looking for a date. Finally, he found it.

"It's September/3/744." He put his hand under his chin thoughtfully, "So if we go 13 years into the future, we'll be able to warn your younger self and that way, the Eighteen of this dimension will not endure Dr. Gero's experiment nor will she be turned into an android!" he finished cheerfully, excited at the idea of seeing the thirteen-year-old Eighteen.

While Krillin typed in the date they'll teleport to, Eighteen decided to ask him some serious questions.

"Krillin, are you okay? Do you feel ill or have you been drinking too much?" she asked as she extended her hand and put it on his forehead. Krillin blushed then said while laughing.

"I'm fine Eighteen. Even I have my good days." He scratched the back of his head in a Goku-like manner and pressed the 'TELEPORT' button on the machine. In a flash, the two were traveling again until they reached their destination.

Author's Notes: Was this as good as it was supposed to be? Plz leave a review! Ur opinion matters! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: here's a new chapter! I hope u enjoy it! : )

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

_This chapter was beta'd by CookieFlame_

Chapter 5: Glance into the Future

"Something just doesn't make sense Krillin." Eighteen said while she tapped her finger at her chin. Krillin turned questioningly and waited for her to give an explanation. Heaving a sigh she explained.

"When you were playing with my young self, she did interact with you, right?" Krillin's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Wait, you saw that?" he said while laughing weakly.

"Well didn't she?" Eighteen bellowed, anger clearly heard in her voice. Fearing his wife's rising fury for his own safety, Krillin nodded hastily. The former sighed trying to find a logical reason. She thought for several minutes before the short warrior cleared his throat.

"Do you think that it's possible to walk through the wall?" he wondered aloud causing Eighteen to narrow her eyes angrily at him. She held her hand high and slammed it against the back of his head making him yell out in pain. Krillin rubbed his head tenderly while Eighteen face-palmed. 'I swear! He's sometimes so… so dense!' she thought, directing her angry thoughts at the still in pain fighter. Determined to find an answer to his question, Krillin strolled to a nearby wall. Once he was a few inches away, Eighteen tried to warn him.

"If it doesn't work Krillin, you'll end up with a flat face." However, Krillin ignored the blonde beauty, closed his eyes and walked until he slammed into the very solid wall. Two hands immediately shot to his throbbing nose as he tried to ease the pain. All Eighteen could do was tease him playfully as she chuckled.

"I did warn you." She stated mechanically while Krillin let out a snort when they started walking again. Krillin sighed noisily as soon as the orphanage could be seen.

"I think that because we're in your past, only your younger self could see and interact with us. Don't you agree?" Krillin said after he got over the wall incident. 'Was he really listening to me while I was talking?' she thought, feeling guilty due to her previous judgment. She nodded in answer to his question. A few minutes later, the two were in front of the building, eying the children playing outside while they looked for two familiar faces. Sometime later, Eighteen caught a glimpse of a blonde girl. She sauntered towards her and felt awkward when their eyes met. The identical girls stared at each other until the younger sighed.

"Hello." she said politely. Eighteen's eyes widened when the young blonde acknowledged her. The younger version of the android cocked her head to one side when she noticed the huge similarities this woman shared with her.

"Who are you?" she asked skeptically, already suspicious of the new arrivals. Just then, a certain black-haired boy decided to jump into the picture.

"Who are you talking to Juuhachigou? I'm pretty sure you want to end up in a foster home and not a nut house am I right?" Juunanagou asked mockingly while his twin sister glared daggers at him making him laugh wholeheartedly. Juuhachigou looked from the two to her brother and then back again.

"You don't see them?" she asked as she pointed at the mysterious couple. Juunanagou gazed in the direction the other was pointing at, and found nothing but thin air. He turned his gaze to his sister, confusion written on his features.

"Hey Juunanagou! Do you want to go skateboarding with us?" a voice called from a crowd.

"I'll be right there!" he yelled back, "This is going to be fun! Wanna come?" he asked his sister, who shook her head.

"You kill my joy." He stated while his face fell, but he left anyways. After he left, Juuhachigou watched the man and woman that no one except her could see.

"Who are you?" she repeated, more forcefully this time.

"This is going to sound a bit weird, but we're..." Krillin started before seeking help from his wife.

"I'm you." Eighteen said nonchalantly. Juuhachigou's eyes widened in disbelief, and then narrowed warily.

"What kind of fool do you take me to be? It's not possible!" she exclaimed, her anger quickly rising. 'Even as a human she has a bad temper.' Krillin let his thoughts wander while Eighteen explained everything that had happened with them, 'I hope she believes us because if she doesn't then we won't be able to warn her about Dr. Gero!'

Juuhachigou bit her lip undecidedly as her mind was set to work, 'How could I know if she's saying the truth?' she sighed as she thought about the situation at hand, 'Well, for one, she looks exactly like me. No one can see her but me. And she's telling me a story that cannot be believed by a sane mind! How can I assume that what she's saying is true?'

After a few minutes which seemed like hours, the young blonde reached her final decision.

"Prove it."

Author's Notes: Please tell me what you think! Thank u for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: sorry for not updating in a while, but school really took all my time :S anyways thank u for standing by me for the last few chapters and hope u enjoy! : )

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 6: Problems Arise

Silence fell upon the two bickering sides once again. Juuhachigou's intense glare was burning a hole right through her two victims as she waited for an answer. After a while, a smug smirk made its way to her lips.

"Thought so…" Then, she turned around and left without another word.

"I've had enough of this!" the older blonde yelled angrily, her face a tint of red, "I can't believe that she would be so impossibly hard to deal with when all we're trying to do is help!" Krillin covered his poor ears as the other kept ranting on and on about the matter.

'I wish I could tell her that she behaves that way sometimes… But that would just make her angrier and ready to hit something… or a bald man.' He thought with a grimace. Thus, Krillin squatted down, waiting patiently as the android threw a childish tantrum while she kicked and punched all around. Later, the android threw herself ungracefully on the ground, panting heavily. Krillin took that as his cue and made his way towards his wife.

"Eighteen, remember that she said that we need to prove that we are truly what we claim to be, right?" Eighteen nodded.

"Then all we have to do is do that." He said matter-of-factly.

Biting back a snide remark and a face slap, Eighteen was practically hissing while she tried to contain her fury.

"I know that Krillin, but how to prove that to the little girl, huh?"

"Uh… Let's see… If I was a little girl who should be persuaded by something that is implausible to happen, how would I be convinced?" he asked himself dumbly as he rubbed his chin in deep thought. He focused on that thought and tried his best to find an answer. However, his mind stopped working when a strong fist sent him sailing backwards a few feet.

"What was that for? I was trying to help you know!" Krillin shouted furiously while rubbing his head.

"Help me? HELP ME?! How is thinking like an idiot going to help me Krillin?" Eighteen shouted back, just as wrathfully. Krillin pinched the bridge of his nose, an action he picked up from Vegeta, as he took in a deep breath in an attempt to cool down his boiling blood.

'Hold it together Krillin… It's okay. She's just angry because of the recent events and her younger self's stubbornness. You are the man here; you have to keep your patience.' He kept telling himself that, and finally, his rising temper was brought to a halt. He swallowed and decided to apologize and let it go… this time.

"I'm sorry Eighteen. This is your past and we're here to help your counterpart and save her from Dr. Gero's evil scheme. We both have to work together to solve this, we're stronger when we work as one." Eighteen smiled, a real smile, and Krillin flashed a disarming grin her way, "We're going to make this right Eighteen. I promise!" he added, returning to his usual cheery self.

The sun was starting to set, and animals were returning to their homes while couples strolled side-by-side on the seashore. 'It's really calm here.' Eighteen thought, closing her eyes and enjoying the wind's breeze. When the last rays of sunlight were extinguished, the two were left together in the darkness, taking pleasure in the moment.

"Let's find somewhere to sleep." Eighteen mumbled, dusting her pants, Krillin quickly followed suit. They soon found a fancy hotel and decided to crash in it since they didn't really have to pay or anything.

"Do you really think that we can save me from my fate?" Eighteen whispered once she was comfortable and only half-awake.

"Yeah of course we can!" he replied while nodding although she couldn't see him.

"I don't think so." Eighteen said, unseen tears slowly filling her icy eyes.

"Why not?" Krillin asked.

"It's hopeless and we both know it. Let's just get back to our timeline and leave the issue."

"It's no-" Krillin tried to convince her but she cut him off.

"I know that you had a hard time while trying to find the dragon balls, but now… we came and nothing worked."

"But we haven't tried anything yet! We barely talked to her!" Krillin did not believe that this was coming from his wife's mouth. His wife had courage and faith in herself… but what he was hearing now betrayed those traits.

"Let's just go back to where we belong Krillin." She pleaded hopelessly. Krillin was about to give in, but he knew that he could not leave the young girl and leave. He didn't know that she needed help back then, but now? He just could not go.

"No Eighteen. I'm staying. You go if you want, but your younger self needs us now more than she'll ever know! I know you understand this and I want you to tell me the real reason behind going back." Nevertheless, what Krillin heard next wasn't at all what he anticipated.

"I don't trust you enough Krillin." Her voice came out in a whisper.

"What?"

"I said I don't trust you. How can I know that you won't turn your back on me when I need you?"

"What are you talking about Eighteen? I would never leave a friend in need. And you're suggesting that I would betray my own wife?"

"What about when you left your friends to help me? Wasn't that leaving your friends in need? You were supposed to use that thing Bulma created to be rid of me once and for all, but did you do it? No! Your stupid emotions got in the way and things didn't go the way they were supposed to go! Cell absorbed me since you didn't have enough courage to kill me… How would I know that you won't be a coward this time too?" Eighteen said.

"Eighteen, I knew you were good back then. Why would I kill a good person, a person on our side?"

"No Krillin. At that time, I wasn't on your side or Cell's. In fact, I hated everyone except the other androids. I was ready to kill everybody if they were a threat to me or my friends. It wouldn't have mattered if I destroyed all of you back then. On the contrary, it would have been fun."

"Well, how is it my problem that you had a fucked up past? Why should I care? Besides, I could have let you die on that day, but I didn't. You should take everything into consideration Eighteen, not just the bad things about me, but the good things too." With that, Krillin jumped out the window and flew away from the hotel at top speed.

'It's his fault that we're here!' Eighteen thought angrily.

'It's her past that made us come here!' Krillin thought as he flew further and further away from his wife.

Author's Notes: If some things sound unattached or unreasonable then plz notify me by a review and if u like this chapter then plz congratulate me by a review too :D


End file.
